My Avatar the Last Airbender Story
by MyImagination339
Summary: My mixed up story of Avatar the Last Airbender Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 1

"Aang, I really think we should stop for tonight. It's getting too dark to see," said Katara.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to agree," said Sokka. "We've been traveling for hours and we haven't found this Omokoni Island yet."

"You guys go ahead and sleep. Appa and I will keep looking."

Aang watches as Sokka and Katara slowly drift to sleep.

Aang thinks to himself

"I never wanted this to happen. Now that I'm here I'm going to make a difference, but first to look for Omokoni Island for an earth bending teacher."

"Hey guys, wake up."

Quickly Katara and Sokka woke up and rushed up front where Aang was.

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara

"Look straight ahead and you'll see"

"Omokoni Island! You found it Aang" said Katara excitedly.

"Yeah, well I say it was just dumb luck. So, what's for breakfast?" asked Sokka.

Aang and Katara ignored him and continued toward Omokoni Island.

AN: I know, it is a crappy beginning. However, trust me; the story does get better in later chapters. I also have friends in the story and one friend writing some of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get back here!" shouted Zuko angrily.

"No, I'm never going back to that prison cell. I told you earlier, I don't know where the avatar is right now!" I said furiously running down the hall away from Zuko and his guards.

Faster and faster I ran till I was out of breath. I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"Why am I being so foolish?" I thought to myself. "This is the Prince of the Fire Nation and someone who I respected."

"Why are you crying my child?" asked Iroh with some curiosity in his voice.

"Zuko wants me to help him find the Avatar, but since I'm always trapped like an animal in a cage and not outside to see the clouds the clouds the avatar might be heading, it's pointless."

"Why don't we take a walk together and talk about this some more."

"Sure, I'll gladly walk with you Iroh."

"That's odd, said Aang. "Usually there are bunches of berries on these bushes. It's almost like something ate them all."

"Aww man, I was hoping for some food," said Sokka pouting

"That's all you think about Sokka," said Katara.

Suddenly, there was a snap.

"Who's there?" asked Aang.

No one answered

"Who's there?" asked Aang with a little more force in his voice.

"The better question is who you are and why are you here?" asked a strange earth bender girl.

She looked about Aang's age, had deep green eyes, had long black hair and looked friendly enough.

"My name is Aang and these are my friends, Sokka and Katara. We stopped here to find me an Earth bending teacher…"

"And some food," said Sokka as his stomach made a loud grumble.

"My name is Faith," she said with a chuckle in her voice. "I can gladly take you to my village to rest and have something to eat. It's only five minutes from here."

Eagerly, everyone followed Faith to her village.

"Where's the village?" asked Aang with a slight curiosity in his voice.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Sokka.

"No, not at all" said Faith almost laughing. "Just look up."

To everyone's amazement, the village was above their heads in the trees.

"Wow" said the three in unison.

"Shall we go up or are we going to stand here all day?" asked Faith.

The group quickly went up the ladder to the village, only to find out that there lives were going to turn upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow, look at all this stuff said Aang in amazement

"And this food," said Sokka

"Sokka, I'm just as hungry as you are, but we're out of money to spend," said Katara.

"No matter," said Faith "We're…"

Suddenly Sokka cut her off

"No mater!? No matter?!" said Sokka with anger in his voice, "I'm sitting here hungry and all you can say is no matter?"

"Sokka, Let Faith finish what she was going to say," said Katara angrily

"Thanks Katara. Anyway I about to say, we're going to have a big feast in a few minutes up at the dinning hall."

"What for?" asked Aang.

"Why for you Aang." She answered. "Come on let's get going before it's too late."

Everyone followed Faith with empty stomachs ready for a feast.

"Uncle, what are you doing with her and why are you not in your cell?" asked Zuko angrily as he walked into the dinning hall.

I said nothing and looked away, but Iroh answered Zuko calmly.

"She was having some calming tea with me. She was so upset that I thought it might help."

"What she needed was to be in the cell," shouted Zuko.

Slowly tears started falling down my face. Then I spoke.

"Prince Zuko, to you I may look like a northern water tribe pheasant, but in my mind I respect you and the fire nation. The truth is that I rather be a fire nation pheasant."

Silently, I walked past Zuko back to my cell.

Right as I walked back into my cell Zuko asked me a question from the doorway.

"Did you just say back there that you wanted to be part of the fire nation?"

"Yes, I can even fire bend" I said showing him.

Suddenly Zuko smiled then said, "Guards, get this girl some proper fire nation clothing."

Then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow, I have never felt so full before," Said Aang.

"I have to agree," said Sokka.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the feast," Said Faith.

"So, where do we sleep at?" asked Katara with a yawn.

"You'll sleep here tonight," Faith said, stopping in front of one of the tree houses.

All three went in quietly, ready for a long nights rest.

Soon everyone was a sleep, except for Aang. Something was bothering him.

"Who's this mystery person that sent me this note?" Aang received a mysterious note back at the North Pole saying that he would meet an earth bending teacher here on this island.

Quickly he turned around, only to find Faith standing behind him.

"I see you got my note young avatar," said Faith quietly, trying not to wake Sokka or Katara.

"You're my earth bending teacher?" Asked Aang a little confused.

"Yep," said Faith.

Then, without a sound she motioned Aang to follow her outside.

Quickly, he followed her, not knowing wear he was going.

"Wear are we…" Aang asked, but Faith cut him off.

"Shh, we must be quiet. We do not want to be heard or seen"

Quickly Faith and Aang climbed down the ladder and through the forest.

"We're here," said Faith.

"Here where?" asked Aang, not sure where he was at.

"Where we'll be training silly. I wanted to show you where we'll be training at before we go distracted by other things."

Quickly Aang looked around him, only to find nothing but an open field and a river.

"We might want to head back" said Faith, uncomfortably. "Everyone might come and look for us if they find out we're gone."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Quickly, Aang and Faith headed back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Deck

"Who's there?" asked Zuko alarmed.

"It's only me," answered Iroh, walking over to stand beside him.

"What do you want uncle? I'm a little busy"

"It's about the girl. Mara was her name, wasn't it?" asked Iroh.

"What about her?"

"What do you have in store for her? I don't think it's fair that she's locked up in a cell all day."

"That's my business to worry about. Right now I'm just trying to find the avatar."

Slowly, Iroh turned and walk away.

In the cell

"What have I just done?" I asked myself as I quietly sobbed. "I've abandoned the earth people who raised me after my parents died, joined the fire nation, and started lying to hide my true feelings from Zuko. I guess I really am like the fire nation."

Moments passed, the ship was quiet, as if everyone onboard was listening to what I just said.

Quietly, I continued to sob for all that I've done wrong and for what I should have done.

Then, one of Zuko's guards walked in.

"Prince Zuko would like to have a word with you" he said as he unlocked my chains.

I was lead outside onto the deck where Zuko was standing.

"I herd that you can track the avatar by looking at the clouds?"

thinking How did he figure out my power?"

"Well, answer me! Can you track the avatar or not?"

"Y…yes," said a bit startled.

"Good. Now, you know what to do."

Quickly, I studied the clouds, not knowing what might happen next.

"Well?" asked Zuko impatiently

"He's headed for Omokoni Island," I replied.

"Guards, take her back to her cell"

Quietly, I turned and walked back to my cell before the guards had a chance.

in my cell

"Prince Zuko doesn't even know I exist, he trufly doesn't know that I love him," I said to myself, holding one of his necklaces that I found in the hall.

Quietly, I continued to sob not knowing what was to become of me, or the avatar.

Authors Note: I know, it's kind of weird for someone to have the power to read clouds. But I made this back somewhere between late 05' early 06'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Come on, wake up guys," said Faith waking up the sleepy threesome.

With some sleep in their eyes, Katara and Aang started waking up and rolling up their sleeping bags, while Faith headed to the dinning hall.

"Sokka, wake up," scoffed Katara as she shook Sokka awake.

"Five more minutes," Sokka mumbled and turned back over on his side.

"Just let him sleep, he'll just miss all the "food" for breakfast" said Aang, trying to tempt Sokka out of sleep.

"Food? Did someone say food?" asked Sokka suddenly wide awake.

A few minutes later, the three was ready to head to the dinning hall ready to get something to eat.

"Hey Faith," Aang greeted her as they walked into the dinning hall.

"Hi, Aang," she greeted in return.

"So, when do we start training?" asked Aang eager and ready to learn.

"Wow, why the rush? Let's first just get breakfast," said Faith leading them to the tables to sit down and eat.

"Oh God," Mara said as I fell to the floor feeling some what queasy.

During the night she had fallen ill. Not knowing what she had caught she thought nothing much of it for now. An hour later one of the guards came into the cell to check up on her and feed her breakfast.

"Young lady are you ok?" the guard asked, kind of curious of how Mara looked.

"I'm not sure," she answered, breaking into chills.

Quickly, he handed me her breakfast and walked out of the room.

As the day progressed the illness got worse. Mara started getting weaker and dizzier.

Finely, she passed out.

"Is she ok?" Mara heard someone murmur.

"No, I'm afraid not. She has caught Ice fever," heard another voice.

Mara soon realized that it was Iroh.

She looked around the best she could to see where she was at. She was in a room somewhere on the ship. Underneath her was a soft bed and dim lights lit the room.

Mara looked over weakly to Iroh.

"How...how…long ...have…been out?" she asked.

"Shh, you've been out cold for almost three days now. Now, get some rest" he told her as he got up to leave the room.

Mara just layed there, slowly drifting back into sleep. Then she herd another voice outside the door.

"Uncle, do you think she's going to be alright?" asked the voice softly.

"I'm not sure Zuko, it's kind of hard to tell at the moment."

"I'll take care of her for a little bit for you uncle. You just go and get some rest yourself."

As Zuko walked into the room, Mara closed her eyes and started going to sleep. But before she fell asleep, she herd him saying, "I know I've been harsh and mean to you, but you're the only one who can help find the avatar. If you were awake and no one was around, I would say I..." he broke off as the door to the room opened.

"Prince Zuko, could I have a word with you for a moment," asked one of the Guards.

Quickly, he got up and left to see what the problem was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ok, this on I call the twister," said Faith showing Aang an earth bending move.

"How much more do we have to do?" asked Aang jokingly, for they had been training all day today or at least since after breakfast.

"Just this last one and then we'll head back," she answered.

Aang stood and watched as Faith started forming some dirt into a ring to start the twister.

Slowly the dirt started to form a small twister in the area that Faith was at.

"Ok Aang, your turn," she said.

Slowly, Aang got into position started making the ring for the twister.

"Good," said Faith, "now, just start making the ring go a little faster."

The ring got faster and faster, till it made the twister.

"Wow, you seem to get these moves a whole lot faster than I did when I was learning them," said Faith.

"Thanks," Aang answered as the twister he had just created disappeared.

"How about we head back now and get something to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry," suggested Faith.

"Yeah, Lets. I'm getting kind of hungry myself," answered Aang.

"So, Aang, did you manage to learn any good moves today?" asked Sokka as he finished eating.

"Yeah, but what's it to you Sokka? You usually don't worry about me and my bending," answered Aang.

"Hey, can't a guy be curious about his friend?" answered Sokka.

"Ok you two, that's enough," chuckled Katara, "we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, especially you Aang, so we need to get some sleep."

Slowly the threesome left to go to bed and get a good nights rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How do you think she's doing doctor?" asked Iroh as the doctor was checking my temperature

"It seems the conditions are getting worse. We need to find land soon, or she might not make it," he answered sadly.

"How long has she been sick with these conditions?" Iroh asked.

"She's been in here for a week, but yet nothing seems to help."

Silently, there was a knock at the door. Then one of the guards came in.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko would like to have a word with you on deck.

"Tell my nephew I'll be there in a moment, I have to do something first."

"Yes sir," answered the guard and turned to go return Iroh's answer.

"May the gods be with you child," Iroh whispered to me as he walked out the door.

On deck

"One of the guards said you wanted to see me?" Iroh asked Zuko as he walked on deck.

"Yes," answered Zuko. "How is the girl?" He asked.

" Not too well, the doctor said that her fever is getting worse and that we need to get her on land soon or she might not make it," answered Iroh.

"Any other news that you herd of," asked Zuko.

"None at all," answered Iroh, "How much longer do you think it'll be till we get to Omokoni Island?"

"If we don't run into any trouble, maybe about a few minutes," answered Zuko.

"Aang, something doesn't seem right," said Faith sounding a little scared.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little worried.

"Look," she pointed at the sky.

As if on cue, black soot started falling from the sky above.

"Come on," said Aang. "We need to get back to the village."

Quickly, both Aang and Faith started running back to the village.

By the time they got back to the village, everyone was gathering into a group trying to figure out what was going on.

"Aang, what's going on?" asked Katara.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out," answered Aang as he flew up into the sky to investigate.

"Oh no," he sighed, "Zuko."

To be continued…


	9. Notice

Notice to for all stories:

Fellow reader,

I am writing this note to let you know that I am postponing my stories temporally until possibly the beginning of July. My father just recently had surgery on his elbow and wrist and needs quite a bit of help around the house. (I am just about the only one who is able to help besides my mother). I hope that within that time I will be able to write a small amount and find some inspiration. Until then, I hope everyone understands.

Myimagination339


End file.
